1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspended ceiling fan and more particularly pertains to supporting a ceiling fan in a panel of a suspended ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling fans of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling fans of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for various purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,673 a ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,376 discloses an electric ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,579 disclose a ceiling fan assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,864 discloses another type of ceiling fan.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,232 discloses the design of a ceiling fan.
In this respect, the suspended ceiling fan according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a ceiling fan in a panel of a suspended ceiling.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved suspended ceiling fan which can be supported in a panel of a suspended ceiling. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.